


Motherly Moth Girl Keeps You Warm (F4TF Version)

by BowTieGuy_the_Writer



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Four Arms - Freeform, Gentle femdom, Grinding, Hand Jobs, MG/LG, Monstergirl, No penetration, Other, Outercourse, Size Difference, Thighjob, Trans Female Character, good girl, thicc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowTieGuy_the_Writer/pseuds/BowTieGuy_the_Writer
Summary: You are an young and inexperienced hunter who has become lost in the woods while searching for food for your village. Your ragged clothes do little to protect you from the cold bite of the winter air, and just as you are about to give up at trying to find your way home, you discover what appears to be a log cabin with smoke billowing from the chimney. Hoping this will be chance to survive the night, you cautiously knock on the door only to be greeted by an almost 7 foot tall, fully nude moth girl. Despite your initial fear, she turns out to be very kind and allows you to enter. Noticing your shivering body, she offers to keep you warm with a silk blanket, which escalates into something a bit more intimate. The script starts with the listener approaching the cabin.
Kudos: 5





	Motherly Moth Girl Keeps You Warm (F4TF Version)

**Author's Note:**

> ***NOTES***
> 
> /text/ indicates noises or sfx,  
> [text] indicates tone of voice for the proceeding lines,  
> {text} indicates a soft/whispered tone of voice for the proceeding lines,  
> ~text~ indicates words that should be said with some emphasis,  
> (text) indicates pauses and other unspoken notes
> 
> -feel free to improv or change any sentences if you feel like there is something off about the script
> 
> -any and all 'sfx' are entirely optional
> 
> -if you have a binaural microphone, feel free to use it any time the script calls for whispering
> 
> -if you fill this script, please make sure you credit me by including the link to the script offer Reddit post in the body of your post as well as tagging me in the comments or by sending me a message
> 
> -if you plan on posting your audio behind a paywall or on a monetized video/audio hosting service, please send me a message asking for permission first
> 
> -This is a audience gender flip requested by a performer. This version is identical to the [F4M] script but uses different pronouns
> 
> -this script is approx ~2000 words
> 
> ***LIST OF OPTIONAL SFX***
> 
> -wind, snow crunching, door knocking/opening/closing, fireplace crackling, clothes sounds, footsteps, creaking wood floor, breathing, kissing, handjob sounds, moans, wet sounds, bed sounds, licking, skin sounds
> 
> -blizzard sounds can be found here https://freesound.org/people/stormpetrel/sounds/173096/  
> -footsteps in snow can be found here https://freesound.org/people/soundmary/sounds/194981/  
> -fireplace ambiance can be found here https://freesound.org/people/lurpsis/sounds/444127/  
> -footsteps on wood can be found here https://freesound.org/people/RutgerMuller/sounds/51150/

***SCRIPT STARTS***

/SFX: Sound of high winds. Snow is crunching from footsteps, then stop. There is a knock on a door. The door opens/

[sweet, curious] Oh, hello there little human! What are you doing so deep in these woods?

(beat, listener is panicked and falls backward)

[reassuring] Hey hey hey! It's okay! I'm not going to hurt you. It's okay, I promise. Look, no sharp teeth, no claws, no venom. I'm a totally harmless moth girl! Just... Just calm down and take my hand. Here, let me help you up. Did you hurt yourself when you stumbled over?

(beat, listener responds)

[relieved] Oh good, the snow must have broken your fall.

(beat, you notice the listener's torn clothes)

[concerned] Oh goodness, look at your ragged clothes! You must be ~freezing~ out here! Please, come inside. I ~insist~!

/SFX: door closes, wind sounds stop. The sound of gentle crackling of a nearby fireplace can be heard/

[curious] Well then, now that things are settled a bit, will you please tell me what you're doing so deep in this forest during a snowstorm?

(beat, listener responds)

[curious] Oh? You were foraging for food to bring back to your village? 

[talking to yourself] I could have sworn that town was much further away from my home.

(beat, listener responds)

[caring] Lost?! Well no ~wonder~ you look so cold, you must have spent ~hours~ wandering in those frigid winds! You don't have frostbite anywhere, do you?

Here, come closer to the fireplace and you can warm yourself with this blanket. 

/footsteps/

Hmmm... You should probably get rid of those wet rags, they're soaked through and are only going to prevent you from warming up.

(beat, listener responds)

[confused] What's the matter? I don't see anything wrong with removing your wet clothes to get warm.

(beat, listener responds)

[resigned] Fine, fine. I'll go over here and turn around, although I still don't really understand the problem with seeing you nude. 

[talking to yourself] I swear, I'll ~never~ understand human culture. ~I'm~ certainly fine being completely naked.

/footsteps as you walk away, clothes sounds/

[far from mic] Did you wrap yourself in that blanket yet?

(beat, listener responds)

[far from mic] Okay! I'm coming back in now!

/footsteps as you walk back/

[sweet] There we go. Feeling warm and cozy yet?

(beat, listener responds)

[caught off guard] O-oh! Thank you, I'm glad you like how soft that blanket is.

[proud] I made it myself, y'know!

(beat, listener responds)

[cheery] Yeah! It gets kind of lonely out here sometimes, so I started sewing to pass the time. Plus, my silk is ~super~ soft, so it only made sense to put it to good use!

(beat)

[concerned] Oh dear, your body is still shivering from the cold. Is there something else I can do to help warm you up, sweet girl?

(beat, listener responds)

[apologetic] I'm not exactly sure what a 'hot cocoa' is, any other ideas?

(beat, listener responds)

Hmmm... I don't know what that is either.

[cheery] Oh! I know! Why don't I come share my body heat with you under that blanket! I know I might ~look~ like an arctic moth, but I'm warm blooded, same as you!

(beat, listener stutters)

[sweet] What's the matter dear? I'm sure that the blanket can cover us both if you just sit on my lap. 

Here, I'll sit down next to you and /exertion sound/ lift you up with my four arms and /short exhale/ place you on my soft squishy thighs.

There we go. It's much better like this, isn't it?

Your lower half might be covered by the blanket, but if you want me to warm up your upper half I'll need to wrap all my arms around your torso. That way I can hold you close to my chest. Does that sound okay dear? Would you like that?

(beat, listener responds)

{soft, sweet} Alright then, sweet girl, let me bring you in close.

/skin sounds, slow inhale and exhale/

{soft, sweet} I can feel your heart racing, is something wrong, little human?

(beat, listener is silent and blushing)

[sweet, cutesy] Tch, awwww! Look at your adorable little face getting all red! 

[sarcastic] What's the matter sweet girl? Are you finally getting warm?

[sultry] Or is the feeling of my four, ~soft~ hands exploring your bare chest giving you some ~naughty~ thoughts? Hmmm?

(beat, listener is silent)

I think I can feel a ~certain~ part of you getting excited, but I won't do anything you're not comfortable with, so if you tell me to stop moving my hands lower, I will.

(beat, listener is silent)

[curious] Nothing to say? 

[sexy] Then I'll take this ~aching~ cock as your response. Just nod if you want me to start using my hands to make you feel good.

(beat, listener silently nods)

{softly, sexy} Mmmm. Good girl. I promise to be gentle with you. /giggle/

/skin sounds start/

The great thing about having four arms is that I can hug you tightly with these two arms while I /soft moan/

gently cup your balls with this hand, /kiss/ and start slowly wrapping this hand around the base of your cock. /kiss/

(beat, you begin slowly stroking the listener)

How's that feel dear? Do you like the feeling of my soft hand, slowly gripping... and pumping... ~uuuup~... and ~doooown~... ~uuuup~... and ~doooown~ your hard shaft?

(beat, listener responds)

{sweet} Would you like some more gentle kisses on your neck sweety?

(beat, listener moans yes)

/giggle/ Good girl, that's what I like to hear. /kissing and skin sounds continue/

Do you like feeling my fluffy antennae, softly caressing your face?

(beat, listener responds) 

/giggle/

Well thank you sweet girl. I'm glad you feel good. 

/continue stroking, occasional kiss/moan/

Are you ready for me to speed up a bit? Yeah?

/increase stroking speed/

Mmmm, you're squirming so much dear. And those moans are so delicious.

/continue stroking, occasional kiss/moan/

Are you getting close? Yeah? Don't cum just yet. There's still more fun I want to try with you.

I'm going to speed up a bit more before I stop, but I don't want you to cum yet. Just take a few deep breathes.

/increase stroking speed/

Mmmm, that's it. Good girl. You're being ~such~ a good girl for me. /kiss/

I can feel your precum starting to leak out, you must be on the ~very edge~ of cumming. I'm going to stop right here, sweet girl. 

/stroking sounds finish, pleased sigh/

[slightly silly/sarcastic] Do you think you've warmed up enough for us to get rid of the blanket?

(beat, listener responds)

/laugh/

Well you certainly ~feel~ very hot, and your face is redder than a ladybug. Here, let me lift you off my lap.

/sounds of shifting, blanket being removed, maybe wood creaking, grunts of exertion/

[teasing] Looks like ~someone~ left a bit of a ~messy~ wet stain on mommy's blanket. /giggle/

[a bit shocked at what you just said] Oop! Did I just call myself that out loud? I'm sorry little human, you've just been so ~adorably~ obedient, I couldn't help myself.

(beat, listener responds)

[shocked at first, shifts to sultry] Oh you ~like~ that name, do you? You like it when ~mommy~ points out how much smaller you are? You like it when ~mommy~ has to bend over just to be at eye level with you, her full, heavy breasts hanging right in front of your face?

/sultry giggle/

Take my hand, baby girl, my bedroom is right over there.

/footsteps begin, the fireplace ambiance gets quieter and eventually stops/

/giggle/ Oh, don't worry about the blanket. I've made dozens more.

/footsteps stop/

Here we are, little one.

(listener begins climbing into the bed)

[gently dominant] Ah ah ah! Did mommy ~say~ you could climb into that bed?

(beat, listener responds)

That's right. I still want to toy with you some more, dear, so do what mommy says or else you won't get to cum, okay? Now get down from there, and stand on this footstool.

There we go. Now you're ~almost~ at my eye level! /giggle/

Do you like my eyes, little human? Dark as night, yet warm and inviting. /slow kiss, deep breathe/ Mmmm.

Feel this hand gently caress your face, this hand run through your hair, this hand holding your back, and this hand /giggle/ grabbing your cute little butt.

/improv a few slow kisses/

{sweet, soft} Don't go soft on me just yet, baby girl.

/improv a few passionate kisses with moans/

{sweet, soft} That's it. Get nice and hard again.

[sultry] Do you like mommy's thick, soft thighs? Hmmm?

I bet you want to take that ~adorable~ cock of yours and ~sliiide~ it between them, don't you, sweet girl?

(beat, listener responds)

/giggle/ Mmmm, that's what I thought. The precum on your cock and the juices running down my thigh should make it nice and lubricated down there.

Look at me, baby girl. Look deep into mommy's big eyes as she, mmmm, guides your aching cock between these big, warm thighs. That's it, good girl.

/wet sounds begin/

Mmmm. Let mommy take care of you. Let mommy's ~soaking wet~ curves envelope your most ~sensitive~ area.

Mmmm. Good girl. Whimper for mommy. Yes, just like that.

I'm going to speed up now, okay?

/increase speed of wet sounds/

[getting more aroused] Oh gods, I can feel you rubbing up against my clit.

I love /moan/ feeling you twitch between me. 

Feel me squeeze you tight between my legs, as I hold you close in my arms.

/improv passionate kissing and moaning, increase speed of wet sounds/

Yes, that feels so good! Fuck me! Fuck my thighs just like that! Good girl! Good girl! Such a good girl for mommy! Yes!

You're getting close again, aren't you? Yeah? You want to cum? Do you want mommy to make you cum?

Then I'm just going to push you onto my bed. /thump as listener lands on bed/

And straddle this ~beautiful~ cock.

/sigh/

[a little disappointed at first] Unfortunately, our physiology is too different for you to be able to penetrate me without it being... painful.

[return to aroused and dominant] ~Buuuut~! That doesn't mean I can't, /mph/, pin you under my weight, just like this, and start /moan/ r-rubbing my pussy up, and down, the underside of your shaft.

/moan/ Mmmm, j-just like this. 

Ahh, fuck! That feels so good!

/moaning between words until orgasm/ 

Yes yes yes! I have to go faster! Ohhh gods! I can feel the head of your cock against my clit! Do you like that baby girl? Huh? Do you like mommy's hot wet lips grinding hard on your cock? Yeah?

Oh fuck! Yes, grab my tits, grab my tits! Play with mommy's soft tits! Yes! Feel them bounce and sway as I rub myself on you!

Ah, I... I'm getting close, fuck! Ohhh, I'm gonna cum soon, little human! You're breathing so fast, do you want to cum?

Tell me! Tell mommy how ~badly~ you want to cum! Yes! Good girl! Good girl! ~Such~ a good fucking girl for mommy!

Oh gods I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! Cum with me baby girl! Yes! Fuck fuck fuck! I'm cumming! Good girl!

/improv orgasm, followed by deep breathing, repeating 'good girl' and passionate kissing/

[coming down from the high] Gods, that... that was ~SO~ good, sweet girl. /kiss/ You made mommy cum so hard. /slow breath/

[sweet] Looks like you enjoyed yourself too, judging by all the cum covering your belly and chest. 

See? All the build up was worth it, right?

/giggle/

{sweet, soft} Here, let mommy clean you up.

/licking sounds, occasional kiss or giggle/

Mmmm, I love your delicious nectar, little human.

/sigh and thump as you lay in bed next to the listener/

[sweet] You must be so tired. C'mere, snuggle up next to mommy. Let me wrap you tight in my arms and cover us both with my soft wings. Mmmm.

You look like you could doze off at any moment. Go ahead, sweet girl, get some rest. Mommy will still be here when you wake up, holding you close, stroking your hair and your face.

/skin sounds begin/

Mommy will sew you some nice warm clothes in the morning so you can get home safe.

[shy] B-But, y'know, um. I-If the blizzard isn't gone by next morning, you... you can stay with ~me~ a little longer, um, y'know, i-if you'd like.

(beat, listener responds)

/sigh/

[happy] Wonderful. /kiss/

And if you're every in need of some more /ahem/ ~warming up~, you know where to find me. /giggle, sigh/

{sweet, soft} Good night, little human. Sweet dreams. /kiss/

***END***

Script by u/BowTieGuy_GWA on Reddit, @BtgWriter on Twitter


End file.
